The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 80
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 80: The Speed of Light "Where's Eric?", Dallan asked. Suddenly, a hand was raised from underneath the pile of armor. "Present and accounted for.", a voice said. Another boy stood up. Like the previous two, the thing wrapped around his head shattered and fell on the ground. Eric was 5'7½", with brown ear-length hair, and wearing a brown-and-white-striped T-shirt and blue jeans. "Hi.", Eric said, waving. Suddenly, a giant hole appeared in Eric's chest. 80: THE SPEED OF LIGHT "What the hell was that?!", Aaron shouted. Eric coughed up blood and fell on the ground. Steven and Dallan immediately ran by his side. "Eric, are you okay?!", Dallan asked. "I have...", Eric said sarcastically, "...a fucking hole... in my chest... How do you THINK I feel?!" Eric coughed up blood from the shouting. "Eric!", Steven shouted. "The shouting isn't good for you! You've got to lie still!" "No, we have to get him to a hospital!", Dallan shouted, turning towards Aaron. "Where's the nearest hospital?" "About a kilometer and a half away.", Aaron said. "I can get him there pretty quickly." "Then do it!", Dallan said as both he and Steven, carrying Eric, grabbed onto Aaron. Aaron began to run, and they got to the hospital in less than two seconds. The two darkness elementals -- still carrying Eric, who by now was losing a lot of blood -- ran inside. "Someone help him!", Dallan shouted, the nurses at the front desk immediately running to Eric's aid. Aaron ran back to Andrew. "What do you think made that hole in his chest?", Aaron asked. "Well, they're all darkness elementals...", Andrew said before making a sudden realization, muttering "Oh, FUCK NO!" "What is it?", Aaron asked. "Archangel!", Andrew shouted. "He's a light elemental! He must be here!" "Then we need to get to the hospital before he does!", Aaron shouted. "Don't bother!", Andrew shouted. "He's probably already there!" "How?!", Aaron shouted. "All light elementals have the ability to run at the speed of light!", Andrew shouted. "Then we're fucked.", Aaron shouted. "But that won't stop me from helping them!" Aaron grabbed one of Andrew's crab claws and ran back towards the hospital. "What the hell, Aaron?!", Andrew shouted as soon as they arrived. "Shutupthere'snotime!", Aaron shouted as he ran into the hospital. Andrew just stood there confused, then decided to follow him. Aaron ran up to the front desk. "Where's Eric?", he asked. "I'm sorry, who?", the nurse asked. "The guy with the big hole in his chest!", Aaron shouted. "Oh, him.", the nurse said. "Second floor, room 212." "Thanks!", Aaron shouted, running to catch the hover-elevator before the door closed. He managed to get in a split-second before the door closed. However, that's when he saw Andrew run in. "Shit!", Aaron shouted. "I left him behind!" "Hey, did you see anyone run in here just now?", Andrew asked the nurse at the counter. "Yeah.", the nurse said. "He's going to room 212 on the second floor." "Oh, before you leave...", the nurse said as she grabbed a pen and began to write something down, "...my lunch break is in ten minutes." She handed Andrew the paper. Her phone number and a building's address were written on it. "I hope you're a fan of shawarma.", she said, winking. "Uh, thanks?", Andrew said, putting the paper in his pocket and running towards the hover-elevator shaft. The door opened. Aaron was inside. "I waited for you.", Aaron said. "You're welcome." Andrew walked in. The door closed. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff